Lost and Found
by Kia Enfim
Summary: Bit is gone and a strange girl is found and joins the team. What is her tie to Bit? Sorry for the stupid summary
1. ChapterOne-Voices

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters. Though it would be cool if I did because I'd get all this money and I'd be my biggest fan and... ok ok, just read the story. It's my first Zoids fanfic. Hope ya like it.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Voices  
  
"Please help me, Bit," said a small pitiful voice. The young zoid pilot stopped his Liger Zero dead in its tracks in the middle of a zoid battle.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" He pondered.  
  
"Bit! What's wrong with you," another voice said. A picture of a girl appeared to go with the voice, via com-link. Her violet eyes looked angry.  
  
Bit shook his head. "Sorry, Leena. Thought I heard something, but I was just hearing things."  
  
"Well, get it together. We need to win!" The picture of Leena disappeared, and Bit was alone in the cockpit again.  
  
"Ok, Liger. You heard her. Lets get it together and win this battle!" The Liger roared in response. "GO, LIGER!!!"  
  
Up ahead two Command Wolves were already shooting at Bit. He dodge the shots easily, for the two pilots in them were very inexperienced. As the Liger ran its paws began to glow bright gold.  
  
"STRIKE...LASER...CLAW!!!" Bit yelled as his Liger leapt into the air. The Liger landed on the next to the zoid it had just hit.  
  
And one of the Command Wolves were out of commission. The other one turned all its weapons on Bit and fired. He was unable to move.  
  
Then out of no where the Command Wolf was shot down. A fox-like zoid trotted up next to the Liger. On the screen in Bits cockpit a picture appeared of a man with brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Got your back, Bit," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Brad."  
  
"The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is....THE BLITZ TEAM!" The judge cried out.  
  
*************  
  
Later that evening Bit Cloud was all alone in his room. He was laying back on his bed thinking about the battle earlier. It wasn't the fight it self, but the voice he has heard. At first it seemed like nothing, but little by little it reminded him of something, or some one. But what was it?  
  
"BIT CLOUD!!!" Bit lifted his head as he heard Leena yelling his name.  
  
"Uh oh. What did I do now? I hope that stuff I ate earlier wasn't...."  
  
"BIIITTT! Those were MY cookies you ate. Now you're gonna get it!" Bit jumped up, just as she kicked open the door.  
  
"Uh oh. I knew it. Now I'm dead!" He some how got by Leena, but she ran down the hallway after him yelling for blood.  
  
Bit ran passed a confused Jamie and saw a door to his right. He opened it up and jumped inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
It was a dark closet. Out side he could hear Leena ask if Jamie knew where Bit had gone, but Jamie, still confused, pointed behind him. As Leena came close to the door Bit held his breath. She stopped right in front of the door.  
  
"BIT! Come out come out where ever you are!" She continued on her way down the hall. He sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank god!" But just then he heard a voice. The same voice that he had heard during the battle. It was a girl, and she sounded frightened.  
  
"Bit, please help me. Please." Bit felt his heart break at the pitiful sound of her pleading voice. She sounded so anguished. Where was the voice coming from? Who was it? Little did he know he would soon find the answers.  
  
*************************************  
  
So ends the first chapter. Whatdaya think of it. I think it's good so far. Of course I know what's gonna happen next! ^.^! Hahaha. Please review. Tell me exactly what you think. If you think it sucks, just tell me. I can take it. ^.~ 


	2. ChapterTwo-Missing

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters. If I did I'd be my biggest fan! ^.~! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Missing  
  
"I don't know what to do Doc. I think I'm going crazy or something," Bit said to Doc Tauros. "What do you think."  
  
"Well, Bit. You know what I think. Well, I tell you what I think. It might be of use to you. Yes it..."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"I think you're just hearing voices and you need help with your mental problem."  
  
"WHAT!?!? Are you calling me Crazy? I am not crazy. There is someone following me! They just some how get into my brain." He stood up. "I'm gonna take Liger out for a run."  
  
"Stupid…Should've never talked to him," Bit mumbled to himself as he walked into the zoid hanger, where he Liger stayed. The Liger growled, sensing Bit's annoyance. "You don't think I'm crazy, do ya Liger?" The Liger shook its head, indicating no. "I knew you didn't, buddy. Lets go out for a run.:  
  
The sun was low on the horizon, and the desert scenery looked like it was stained red with blood. Bit studied the horizon, feeling strange.  
  
The Liger picked up speed as it sensed something ahead. "What is it, Liger? Is everything alright." The Liger stopped dead, and roared loudly. Not at Bit, but a challenger. "What the!…Is that a Blade Liger?"  
  
It stood tall and proud. Its black color was contrasted by its silver blades that were out and looked ready for battle. Yet it seemed badly damaged. A fuzzy picture appeared on the com-link. It was a girl. Her gold eyes were wide and frightened, and her brown hair fell into her face.  
  
"Bit! You must run! Hide! Get away… Get away!" And the pictured disappeared, along with the zoid itself. Bit's eyes were wide and his heart beat rapidly. The Liger roared in a mixture of confusion and anger.  
  
"Calm down, Liger. I don't know what it was, but we should go back to the hover cargo." But the Liger didn't listen. Instead it began to run. "HEY LIGER! STOP!" Bit's yelled was to no avail. Liger went its own way, leaving the Hover Cargo far behind.  
  
  
  
"Hey, dad. Have you seen Bit? He's been gone a while," said Leena, walking into the living quarters. He looked up from his Zoid figurines.  
  
"No, Leena, I haven't. The last time I saw him he said something about the voices in his head, and then took the Liger out for a run. That had to be a few hours ago."  
  
"But it's dark out. Aren't you worried that something is wrong?"  
  
"Na, he probably just wanted some time alone with his voices to get to know them better." She left him playing with his zoid figures.  
  
"Oh dad, you're hopeless," she said, rolling her eyes  
  
In the zoid hanger she found Brad fixing up his Shadow Fox. The Liger wasn't there, and it was obvious Bit wasn't there.  
  
"Brad, where's Bit?" She asked, hoping it wouldn't turn out like the conversation she had with her dad.  
  
"Taking the Liger out for a run, I presumed. Haven't seen him for a while," he replied. "Why do you care? Do you miss your little Bitty-poo?"  
  
"WHAT!? He's not my Bitty-poo! Where did ya get that one from?! Am I the only one worried that he's gone? He's a part of our team, ya know!"  
  
"Didn't seem part of the team when you and your Gun Sniper almost shot him down while going after the enemy during our battle."  
  
"That was a fluke! He was in my line of fire! It was his fault, and that's besides the point! I just want to know where he is."  
  
"Did you have plans with him tonight or something, if you catch my drift," Brad asked with a sly smile. Leena's face turned red with anger.  
  
"BRAD! I'll maim you!"  
  
"Wow, Leena, I was just kidding!"  
  
Just then Jamie came running into the hanger.  
  
"Hey, you two, we've got an unidentified Zoid heading towards the Hover Cargo. One of you needs to go and check out what it is," he informed them. Leena ran to her Gun Sniper.  
  
"I'll do it! I'm better than Brad any day!" She climbed into the cockpit and was soon outside the Hover Cargo, searching for the mystery Zoid.  
  
She almost didn't see it, for it blended well into its surroundings. The black Zoid appeared to be a Blade Liger with Silver blades.  
  
Panicking she unloaded all her ammo on it. "WEASLE UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!" She cried out. The Zoid was down. 'Uh oh. I should've thought before I did that. The person may be seriously hurt.' Leena thought. She opened the cockpit and jumped to the ground to go to the pilot's aid.  
  
The cockpit was already open when she got there, and Leena saw a girl unconscious, still strapped in. Her long brown hair fell across her face. Some how Leena found the strength to get the girl out of the damaged Zoid and back into the Hover Cargo. She hoped the girl was still alive.  
  
  
  
AHHHH! That's the end of the Chapter! Do ya like it. Hopefully you do, if you didn't stop after the first chapter. I gotta get started on the next chapter. Review Pleeze! 


	3. Chapter three- A New Girl

I've decided I hate the name of the story. If any one has a good title could you please tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters. I do, on the other hand, own the character Kotaryr, so don't steal her… OR ELSE!.. ^.~! Enjoy my story some more now.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
1 New Girl  
  
She opened her eyes finally. The first thing she looked at was the worried gray eyes of Jamie's.  
  
"She's awake!" Jamie exclaimed. He stood up straight. She looked around her, with a confused expression on her face. "Hi," Jamie said, leaning down to looked at her. "I'm Jamie. What's your name?"  
  
"Kotaryr… Yeah, my name is Kotaryr. Where am I?" She asked, with a sweet young voice. She fixed her gold eyes on Jamie, afraid of what she might see if she looked around.  
  
"You're at the Blitz Team base. You were injured, by this girl over here, Leena Tauros." Kotaryr glanced over at the red haired girl sitting in a chair. "But don't worry. You just scared her and she panicked. Let me introduce you to every one. We've been waiting for you to wake up. Over there, is Brad Hunter. He pilots the Shadow Fox." Brad gave a slight waive of his hand when she looked at him." Doc Tauros is in the other room. He's the owner of the Blitz Team. He'll be in and a moment. Leena is his daughter."  
  
"It's about time you woke up," Leena said. "You've been out of it for two days. I thought I had killed ya or something." Kotaryr sat up slowly. A waive of dizziness came over her, but soon passed. She looked at Leena and found there was something about her that was a bit scary. She focused her attention back on the kind Jamie, who had begun to talk again.  
  
"We fixed up your Blade Liger. It's a real impressive Zoid. I've never seen a black one before."  
  
"Well, Jamie," Doc Tauros said, coming into the room. "That's because there was only one black Blade Liger made. It had been too powerful and then couldn't be remade."  
  
"That's right," said Kotaryr. "I inherited from the creator, my grandpa."  
  
Doc Tauros' eyes widened. "You're the granddaughter of the great Gerald Maori?" He asked in amazement. "The one who develops all the greatest Zoids out there? Kotaryr shrunk back from his eager expression.  
  
"Yes, he is, or was."  
  
"Could you have him design a Zoid for me?!"  
  
"Doc!" Jamie exclaimed. "Leave her alone. She just woke up!"  
  
"Aw, it was just a question. Can't a man ask a question?"  
  
"Grandpa is dead. He died a year ago." The Doc sighed.  
  
"Oh well. I'm sorry." He left looking sad. Jamie shook his head.  
  
"Sorry about him. He loves his Zoids." Kotaryr smiled at Jamie.  
  
"It's ok. I've met a lot of people like him, and it's not the first time the question has been asked."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Can I go see my Blade Liger? It was badly damaged when I was challenged by the back draft group. I beat them, but I lost track of my destination. I'm searching for some one. Though I seem to have forgotten who, but he is in danger."  
  
"Speaking of searching," Leena said. I'm gonna start."  
  
"Actually we're searching for some one too," Jamie said to Kotaryr. Do you want to take the Blade Liger out and help us."  
  
"Brad, come with me in case there's something outside." Leena ordered Brad. Brad shrugged and followed Leena out the door.  
  
"See ya later," he said. Now Kotaryr and Jamie were alone.  
  
"I'd like to see my Blade Liger. He'll like it if I take him out for a ran, and I will help you, just tell me what the person looks like.  
  
"Oh! Stay here for a sec. We have a newspaper article with a picture of him. He's a good pilot, and his Liger Zero is a good Zoid, so the interviewed him." Jamie was goine before she could think of what he said.  
  
As she remembered what the Liger Zero was her eyes widened. "Wow," She whispered. "This missing pilot has a ultimate X. TO bad grandpa isn't around to see it. I knew he always wanted to study an ultimate X."  
  
Jamie walked in holding a news paper clipping and a couple of pictures. "Come with me," he said. She slowly rose to her feet, but sat down again quickly with a grunt. There was a sharp pain in her ribs. Jamie stopped her from getting up again. "I forgot to mention you hurt a rib. Maybe you should rest a little."  
  
"No no. I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
As they walked down the hall he showed her the pictures of the different components of the Liger.  
  
"This on is the Liger Zero Jäger," He said, showing the blue Liger. "It's really fast and is good for high speed battles." He took out the picture of the light orange Liger. "This one is the Schneider. It's used for close range combat, and this one, here, is the Panzer. It's loaded with ammo, but isn't very fast, so we don't use it very often. Finally, This is what we're searching for. The original Liger Zero." He showed her the White Liger with the yellow fangs. "And this is its pilot." She looked at the young blonde man in the picture, standing in front of the Liger. His light sea green eyes were full of pride and energy, and a huge grin was plastered on his face. Kotaryr's hand began to shake and tears filled her eyes, but she didn't know why.  
  
"Bit Cloud," she whispered, without reading the name.  
  
"Yeah, that's his name," Jamie said, wondering what was wrong. She looked away from the picture of the person that seemed so familiar to her in some weird way.  
  
"Ok. Let's go find him."  
  
*************************************  
  
She walked up and put her warm face on the cool, black steel of the Blade Liger. It comforted her like a blanket comforts a small child.  
  
"It's nice to see you whole again, Barshi," she said to it.  
  
"Barshi?" Jamie said. "Is that what you call the Blade Liger?"  
  
"Yes. It's the name my grandpa gave it during its first few test runs. I'm not sure why he called it Barshi. Sometimes I call it Barshi, especially during battles."  
  
"So you fight in battles?:  
  
"When is suits me, or when I need the money." She shrugged. "I'm good at it, I guess, but I don't do it often. I just don't see the point of it."  
  
"I'm the one that plans out battle tactics for the team," Jamie said proudly. "It's very fun to do." She smiled.  
  
"So you say."  
  
She climbed into the cockpit and rested down into the seat. She strapped herself in and soon was ready do get out of there.  
  
Jamie was in his Raynos in the air when she was outside. His face appeared on the com-link. "We have a ways to go from here. Leena and Brad are about five miles away from us right now. It won't take much to catch up with them."  
  
"Alright, Jamie," she said to him. "Boosters on!" She commanded the Zoid As she began to run the boosters turned on and the Blade Liger picked up speed.  
  
Up over head Jamie flew, keeping an eye on the horizon in case of possible danger, but all seemed clear. Kotaryr had the boosters on full power for as long as she could stand it, but soon the power was low and she had to shut them down. By this time they were but only a mile or so from Leena and Brad.  
  
Then Leena's voice could be heard.  
  
"Jamie! We're under attack by some criminal assholes. You need to get here as soon as possible.  
  
"We're on our way!" Jamie said. Kotaryr took this as a hint and tried to pick up speed again. Soon the Gun Sniper and Shadow Fox were in view. They were surrounded by two Saber Fangs, one Command Wolf and a Debison. Jamie swooped high into the air, and Kotaryr pushed forward on the controls.  
  
"Mobilize blades!" She yelled, and on either side of the Blade Liger two silver blades stuck out and they began to glow white. One of the Saber Fangs acknowledged her existence, but it was too late. Kotaryr ran by the two Saber Fangs, the blades sliced into each of them. They fell to the ground shooting sparks.  
  
Quickly she maneuvered and moved the blades so they faced forward. The Command Wolf began to fire at her, but she dodged all the shots. She ran straight towards it.  
  
"LETS GO, BARSHI!" She yelled, as she put the boosters on. She cut through the Zoid like it was nothing. While she was distracted the Debison had managed to get behind her, and was firing at her. The Blade Liger hit the ground, But before it could shoot the final blow, it was hit by a barrage of shots. Kotaryr opened her eyes, which she had closed when she thought she was going to die, and found the Gun Sniper standing in front of her with smoke coming from all it's weapons. Leena's face appeared inside the cockpit.  
  
"That's what I owe ya for shooting you down the other day." Kotaryr smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Leena."  
  
Everyone made it back to the base safely. They all sat in the living area, except for Jamie and the Doc. Jamie was working out some new battle tactics.  
  
Leena and Brad were sitting on the couch, discussing the missing Bit, while Kotaryr sat in a chair sipping tea and listening in.  
  
"Do you think Bit is hurt?" Leena asked Brad.  
  
"That's the greatest possibility. It was either that or he was kidnapped by the Back Draft group again."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think he'd leave without telling us." They sat in silence.  
  
"Does Bit mean a lot to you?" Kotaryr asked them. They both looked at her.  
  
"Well, Brad said. "He's been winning us a lot of battle, and prize money, so we need him."  
  
"And it's quiet around here without him," Leena added.  
  
"Probably because you're not chasing him around trying to kill him like usual." Brad smirked and Leena shook her head.  
  
"I do hope he's alright." There was another weird moment of silence. Kotaryr stood up and excused herself, so she could use the rest room.  
  
After walking around for a few minutes she realized she had no idea where she was going. She walked by a room with the door open, and heard someone mumbling. Peaking her head in, she saw Jamie typing away.  
  
"Excuse me, Jamie," she said loudly. Jamie jumped in his seat and turned around. He sighed with relief when he saw who it was. "Sorry. I just heard something. May I ask what you're doing.  
  
"Searching. I couldn't concentrate on the tactics knowing Bit wasn't here to fight with us. It doesn't seem right. I've marked all the places we've searched and there are still a lot of places where he could be." She tilted her head and looked at the screen. There were little green dots indicating all the places they hadn't looked yet. "I think he's being held captive. I don't know by who. I don't think it's the Back Draft group. I hope to…" Leena came in interrupting them.  
  
"Hey, Jamie. Dad wants us to all get together. Kotaryr too." Jamie and Kotaryr looked at each other. Then they left to head back to the living area.  
  
All were there. Doc looked solemn for some reason. "What's wrong, Doc?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I know we still need to find Bit, but it seems we've been challenged for a battle. The problem is, we need four pilots in the battle." Every one went quiet. The Doc looked at Kotaryr. "I ask you as kindly to battle with us. You and you're Blade Liger will be a great substitution, and besides…" he said with his face brightening up. "I've always wanted a Blade Liger working for me!" Every one groaned.  
  
Timidly Kotaryr nodded her head, saying, "Yes, I will help you for this. It would be a great pleasure."  
  
Everyone was excited, and they all decided it was getting late and they all headed to bed. In two days the battle would be held, and they all needed to be rested and ready for it.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
So… This is the end of my chapter. I don't really like the ending to it, but oh well. I'll do better in the next chapters. I promise ^.^! See ya then. 


	4. Chapter Four- The Battle

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters, but PLEEZ don't steal any of the characters that were thought up in my own mind. I'd appreciate it a lot. Danke ~.^!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The battle  
  
In the Hover Cargo the tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Bit had been missing for four days, and there was still no sign of him.  
  
Even though every one was stressed, Kotaryr still managed to get settle into their life style well. She had even grown to like Leena, and had stopped finding her scary. She and Jamie were in the Zoid hanger preparing their Zoids for the upcoming battle. Jamie inspected his Raynos carefully, while Kotaryr fiddled with the controls in the cockpit of her Blade Liger.  
  
"Well, Jamie, Barshi seems to be in fine working condition. I'm ready for the battle." Jamie looked up from his inspecting.  
  
"Well, I do have to warn you about something before we go into battle."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm not exactly me while in the air. I sort of take on this alter ego, called the Wild Eagle. Don't be scared or anything."  
  
"Is that so? Thanks for warning me ahead of time so I don't crap myself." Jamie laughed.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
********************************************  
  
"Brad here, mobilizing Shadow Fox." The Shadow Fox leapt out of the hover cargo.  
  
"Jamie, mobilizing Raynos."  
  
"Leena, mobilizing Gunsniper."  
  
"Kotaryr, ready to mobilize Blade Liger." And the Blade Liger leapt to the ground. The battle was ready to start. The Judge capsule came crashing down creating a huge crater. It opened up showing the judge.  
  
"Area scanned. Battle field set up. Everything within a 30 mile radius is a designated zoid battle field. The Blitz team vs. the Omega Team. Ready… FIGHT!"  
  
"Jamie! Where's the enemy!" Leena yelled.  
  
"I don't know. I can't see them from up here."  
  
"They have to be some where, or else the battle wouldn't have started already!" Brad yelled. "So keep an eye out. They must have some type of stealth technology."  
  
"Maybe they're underground," Kotaryr told them. She turned on some infra red radar. The Zoids showed up. "I've found them!" She yelled. "Three Hellcats straight ahead."  
  
"Three? There are supposed to be four." Leena said.  
  
"Well that's all that showed up. Let me take care of them. I can find them. Lets go Barshi!" The Blade Liger sprinted forward. "Mobilize Blade." The blades stuck out on either side of it. She ran by on of the Hell cats that had appeared on the radar. It sparked and reappeared laying on the ground. Brad had caught on, and he was fast approaching. The Shadow Fox sprayed dark smoke in that area. The two remaining Zoids could be seen as if they weren't using stealth. Brad shot down one of the other Hellcats.  
  
"It's my turn now!" Leena yelled out. "WEASLE UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT!!!" All the ammo unloaded. Brad and Kotaryr ran trying to get out of the barrage of shells.  
  
"Leena, stop firing at your own team!" Brad exclaimed. Leena's face appeared on the com-link. She didn't look to upset about it.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to." There were no Zoids left to be seen, but the judge did not declare the Blitz team the victor. Just then they all heard Jamie scream.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! I'm under attack!" he told them just before the Raynos took a nose dive. Just before he would hit the ground he pulled up. On every one's com-link appeared some one who looked like Jamie, but didn't.  
  
"Wild Eagle, here," He said. "I was just attacked by a ground Zoid about three kilometers from where you stand now. I'll go finish 'im off for even thinking about shooting at me." Wild Eagle flew high into the air and out of sight.  
  
"I think we should go follow him," Kotaryr said." They agreed. "Boosters on!" She ordered the system. The Blade Liger was off and ahead of the others, but they still followed. She got a view of the Raynos just as a missile struck one of the rings.  
  
"JAMIE!" She yelled, as she watched him plummet to the ground. She sped up as much as her zoid could. "Jamie, talk to me." There was no reply, for Jamie lay unconscious in his cockpit. "Leena, Brad, Jamie's down. I'm going in for the kill." She told them.  
  
Then the zoid came into view. The golden zoid looked like a griffon, yet it's wings seemed to be missing. A new face appeared on the com-link, and it struck fear into Kotaryr's very soul.  
  
His long brown hair was tied back, and his cold sea green eyes seemed to show nothing but cruelty and treachery. "No," Kotaryr whispered. "It can't be you." The Blade Liger stopped moving.  
  
Just then Brad and Leena came running up.  
  
"This is the guy the hurt Jamie?" Leena asked.  
  
"What kind of Zoid is that?" Brad inquired. Two huge weapons appeared on the griffon-like zoid where the wings should have been. One pointed at Leena, the other at Brad. It fired, and they didn't stand a chance. Kotaryr was the only standing member of the Blitz Team left. Both the guns were now pointed at her.  
  
"Hello, Kotaryr," the man said. "It seems you remember me. Which is surprising, because you don't remember anything else."  
  
"I remember everything just fine!" she snapped, trying not to show the fear that she felt.  
  
"Then who am I and what am I to you?"  
  
"You're Taro and…and…and…"  
  
"See, you don't remember. You don't remember anything about me you or you. You're just a lost hopeless child. Just like Bit was."  
  
"Bit?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you.! I'm going to win this battle now, and never look at your face again." Fear surged up inside her.  
  
"No! I forfeit the battle. I FORFIET!"  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is…The Omega team." The Judge cried out. Kotaryr turned her Blade Liger around and ran away as fast as she could. His laughter stayed with her.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ha ha ha! The fourth chapter is done! Woo woo! Hoped ya liked it, and I hope you like the story. Oh and Taro is the bad guy in the story. Just to let you know. Ooooh what's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait and see.^.~ 


	5. Chapter Five- His first Kiss

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters, except for the ones that came from my crazy mind… .! CRAZY… sorry. Continue on with the story.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
His first kiss  
  
She was a crying mess by the time she got into the Hover Cargo. Kotaryr at first thought Taro would be there waiting to kill her, but he was long gone. Doc had taken Leena (she was the least injured from the battle) and gone out to find her. Luckily Kotaryr hadn't gone far, for she had no where to go.  
  
Doc lead her into the living area, where every one else was. Brad and Jamie both had bandages on them. It seemed Jamie had hurt his wrist and head. Brad just had a deep cut on his right arm. Leena didn't have any marks, except for a bruise on her forehead.  
  
Kotaryr felt bad for not having any injuries at all.  
  
"How are you?" Leena asked, as Kotaryr sat on the couch next to Brad. She sobbed and looked at Leena with sad, and frightened eyes. Leena didn't need an answer. They were all silent until Brad asked the question that was on all their minds.  
  
"Who was that pilot, and what was that Zoid, Kotaryr?" He asked. Kotaryr shuddered at the memory.  
  
"His name is Taro, and that is his zoid Griffindor, which he calls Bright Death. He wished for my death. That is why the Back Draft group attacked me. He works with them sometimes. That is all I know of him."  
  
"Is that why you ran away?" Leena asked, not crudely, but kindly. She nodded. "You're frightened of him?" She nodded again.  
  
"And he said something to me that might concern you all." No one said anything so she went on. "He said, 'you don't remember anything about me you or you. You're just a lost hopeless child. Just like Bit is.' He mentioned some one named Bit."  
  
"Kotaryr, what is it that you don't remember?" Doc asked. She sighed.  
  
"Most of my past, old friends, and family. Something happened when I was little so I blocked it out of my memory. The only person I really knew in my life was Grandpa, and he wasn't even really my grandpa." Leena looked at her father.  
  
"Do you think she might have known Bit as a child, dad?" She asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"There is no real way of knowing. Only Kotaryr can tell us." They all looked at her, but she shook her head. They all sighed simultaneously.  
  
"Oh well," Brad said. "I'm gonna go fix up the Shadow Fox."  
  
"Yeah, the Gunsniper is in pretty bad condition. I should go look it over." They both left. Doc followed without saying anything.  
  
Kotaryr hugged her knees, and buried her face in them. She tried to block out all the fear, and anxiety. She hated those emotions, but they followed her everywhere.  
  
"You ok?" She looked up and saw Jamie peering down at her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm afraid. Why does he want to kill me, and how does Bit fit into this?" Jamie sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should try and remember. For the sake of your life." She started to shiver.  
  
"I don't want to remember. What ever it was that made me forget was horrible, and I don't want to remember." Jamie sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to. It's alright." She looked into his eyes, and found her self liking him more and more. With out even thinking about it she leaned over and kissed him square on the lips. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. They both blushed and looked away.  
  
"Sorry," she said timidly. He mumbled something incoherent. "I'll just go now." She got up, but before she could leave he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on the couch. Then he kissed her.  
  
"Ok. Now you can go." She smiled brightly, and strode out of the room. Jamie sat there with a smile on his face.  
  
'My first kiss,' he thought to himself. Then he left the room.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Aww. They kissed! How cute. I had to put that in there, because I always read stories with Bit and Leena all in love, but what about Jamie? Huh? He needs some love too ya know.  
  
Anyhoo, tell me what ya think of it. I need some reviews, people! See ya in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter Six- Memories of the past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters. If I did I'd be my biggest fan! ^.~! Enjoy this chapter.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Memories of the past  
  
It was late at night. Jamie hadn't been able to fall asleep, so he had gone to fix up the damaged wing on his Raynos. He was now tired and was walking to his room  
  
"My poor Raynos," he said to himself as he walked down the hall. He walked by Brad's room, then Leena's and as he walked by Kotaryr's he noticed that the light was still on and the door was opened. Curious, he peaked inside to see what was up.  
  
Kotaryr was already sleeping, but it seemed she was having a nightmare. She tossed and turned and kept mumbling. Not wanting her to suffer through a night mare, he went to wake her up, but then she began to speak.  
  
"Something's wrong with daddy, Bit. He won't wake up. What's wrong with daddy?" There was a moment of silence then she said, "Mommy and daddy aren't coming back? Where's Taro? Bit? Where are you going? Bit?! BIT!" She sat up straight as she screamed Bit's name.  
  
******************************************  
  
She knew she was dreaming, but couldn't stop it. Kotaryr was a little girl again. She was standing in the middle of barren wasteland. Next to her stood her brother. He was six years old, while she was four. They were both looking down. What they were looking at was the body of a middle aged man. His short brown hair was a tangled mess and a few clumps were missing. Blood dripped down his face. His eyes were closed, but she wanted them to open so she could look into the pools of sea green and know everything was alright. She knelt down and shook him.  
  
"Something's wrong with daddy, Bit. He won't wake up. What's wrong with daddy?" She looked up at her brother. Tears fell from his sea green eyes, and his blonde hair was a mess.  
  
"He's gone, and he's not coming back. Neither is Mommy." He looked over at the charred remains of what used to be the zoid his mother was in. Her body wasn't even visible anymore.  
  
Kotaryr stood there with the fresh memory of her parents death. The Golden Griffindor had come to destroy Bit and Kotaryr, but their parents had given up their lives to save them. Their ten year old brother, Taro had gone after the zoid on foot, but Kotaryr was to young to understand any of it.  
  
"Mommy and daddy aren't coming back?" She asked. He ignored her. "Where's Taro?" Bit began to walk away. "Bit? Where are you going?" He was nearly out of sight. "Bit?! BIT!"  
  
******************************************  
  
She hadn't realized she left the light on, but it was shining in her face when her eyes opened.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed there was some one else in the room. It took her a moment longer to recognize the person. "Jamie? Is that you?" She asked.  
  
"Are you ok?" He answered using a question of his own.  
  
"It was just a nightmare," she told him, shakily. He studied her closely.  
  
"Are you sure? What was it about?"  
  
"I don't remember," she lied. He stared at her coldly, not believing the lie.  
  
"What does Bit Cloud have to do with your past?" Kotaryr shook her head. Her breathing quickened.  
  
"Everything! He has everything to do with it! I can't remember! I don't want to remember. Don't torture me anymore than my dream just did! I just can't live with the memory!" Jamie's expression softened.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Bit is missing, he means a lot to us in the Blitz Team. He's our friend, and you're memory can some how get him back. You have to tell me everything that you remember. Tell me about your memories. The pain won't be so bad once you tell some one."  
  
"Not now. I'll tell every one tomorrow morning. Ever one should know what Bit has to do with me." Jamie pulled her into a warm comforting embrace.  
  
"Ok. That's fine."  
  
******************************************  
  
No one wasted time meeting together. Kotaryr stood and they all sat in chairs around her. She looked solemn and quite upset. Before she began she looked at each of them right in the eyes.  
  
"It's all come back to me," she said. "These painful memories that I had hoped to go away for ever, but I'll tell you them now.  
  
"Ten years ago I live with my father, mother, and two brothers. Taro was the oldest, I was the youngest. We lived a pretty good life. Every one was happy. My mother and father were the nicest kindest people in the town, and were loved by all. I was proud to be their daughter." As she went deeper into the detail she began to become a part of her memory. It all came back to her vividly.  
  
"Both my parents were great zoid pilots, the best in the world. Some people wondered how their kids would be at zoid battles. Taro never liked it. So he was ignored. Bit got his first ride in a Zoid when he was five years old. Every one knew he was going to do great things with Zoids. I, as well, was showing potential. Some people were jealous. Including Taro. One day, I don't know how he did it, Taro got a hold of the Zoid know as Griffindor. Even though he was inexperienced he still could work it pretty well. Any way, he some how got Bit and me away from the town. He led us straight to his new Zoid and got into the cockpit. He fired at us, but since he really didn't know anything about working zoids he missed. My mother came to save us in the shield Liger she owned, but the Griffindor was too strong, even with a weak pilot. She was destroyed in front of our eyes…" Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"God rest her soul! My father came by foot. His zoid had been damaged in a rock slide, so he didn't have one… God… I remember his last words. He said to Taro, 'Taro, these are you siblings, your own family. You've just killed your own mother! How does that make you feel?' The Griffindor lifted one of its metal claws and swiped at my father. He was instantly dead, but before it turned to us, Taro hesitated. He said, 'I will let you live until you show yourself in public. Then you will die!' The Griffindor ran off at incredible speed, leaving me and Bit alone. I was young and naïve, so I understood none of it. I thought dad was going to get back up again, and mom was going to show up. Bit told me they were never coming back. I was so confused. Bit seemed to know what had happened.  
  
"He left me that day, and I haven't seen him or wished to see him since. I blocked him and everything out of my memory." She looked around the room as she finished. Leena was crying at the sad story, and everyone else stared at her with shocked expressions. "Bit has come into the public, and I'm wanted dead. Taro is after us. He wants Bit and me dead, and I fear his zoid is too powerful for any one to stand. So now you know. I am Kotaryr Cloud. If my story helps you any, I'm glad." She turned and left the room.  
  
No one said anything for a while. Leena dried her eyes. She walked up to her dad and gave him a hug, feeling grateful to still have him, though her mother wasn't around.  
  
"Wow, I would've never known Bit lived through anything like that," Brad said. "He never showed any signs of it."  
  
"He probably blocked it from his memory as Kotaryr did. I think I've solved our problem with our missing Bit," Jamie said. "I just have one more question for Kotaryr."  
  
******************************************  
  
Kotaryr is actually Bit's little sister?! Wow! Amazing. What do you think Jamie's question is? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter and see! .^ 


	7. Bit faces his past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters. If I did I'd be my biggest fan! Oh wait! I already am my biggest fan! ^.~!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bit faces his past  
  
The house was abandoned and it seemed no one had lived in it for many years. Bit Cloud stood up straight in the open cockpit of the Liger.  
  
"Why did you take me here, Liger?" He asked his mechanical friend. It growled as a response. "There's something inside here that I need to see? But it's abandoned. No one's lived here for years." The Liger shook its head, almost knocking Bit out onto the ground. "Whoa! Calm down, buddy. I'll go in if you want me to. I just don't understand why." The wind blew bringing a scent of Lilacs to his nose. He sighed and jumped from to the ground.  
  
He hesitated as he stopped at the front door. Forgotten memories swirled around him like flower petals in the breeze. He looked back at the Liger and almost laughed. It was laying down with its head on its front paws, waiting for him to go in.  
  
"I'm not sure, Liger. Something's in there, and I'm not sure if I can face it." The Liger lifted its head and roared loudly. "Ok, ok. I'm going in…" He looked at the boarded up door. "If I can get the door open." It seemed on of the boards was loose. Bit began to pull on it. It was when the board came flying off when Bit realized there was a window that he could go through. "Always have to make it difficult for myself," he mumbled.  
  
He some how managed to crawl through the window. As he stood up straight he realized it was totally furnished in the house. Pictures hung on the wall. Furniture, though covered in white cloths, was in place.  
  
"Weird," he muttered to himself. "Some one must have lived here not too long ago. Why else would there still be all this stuff?" He walked into another room which must have been the kitchen. Again there was all the furniture. When he checked the cupboards, there were still plates and bowls for eating. "It was either that, or no one cleared out the place when they left."  
  
The sound of his foot steps seemed to echo in empty place. He walked up the stairs to the hallway with the bed rooms. One looked like a play room with toys still scattered around.  
  
"Kid's must of lived here. I wonder what happened to them?" He left that room and walked into a kids room. There was a bunk bed in one corner and a single person bed in the other corner. The headboard on the lower bunk bed caught his attention. It big bold letters the name read, 'Bit Cloud.' He jumped back out of the room. "What the… Why is my name written on that kid's bed. He ran down the hallway and back down the stairs. In the room he began in he saw the pictures and almost screamed. One of the kids in the pictures looked exactly like him. He calmed himself down and walked to study the picture more closely.  
  
It was a happy looking family. The father was a strong looking man with short brown hair, and friendly looking eyes. The mother was a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and golden eyes.  
  
The youngest kid was a girl. Her eyes matched the gold color of her mother's and her hair was tied into pigtails. The smile on her face was huge. The older kid had brown hair, like the daughter and father. His eyes were the same sea green as his father's. In those eyes there was a presence of darkness.  
  
And the young boy in the middle. Even at a young age his face had shone with the strong pride of a zoid pilot. His eyes were like his father's and hair like his mothers. The younger sister clasped onto his arm, and you could tell they had been close…  
  
"What happened?" He asked himself. The soft growl of Liger surprised him. He turned and looked at the window, surprised to see Liger's face peering in. It growled again. "Yeah, Liger, I'm ok. I was just startled, that's all." He looked back to the picture. Something was coming back to him, and it caused him to feel the pain of horrible memories. "Who are those people with me? I should know them, they're somewhere in the depths of my mind."  
  
Suddenly the girls voice filled his head. "Bit, you left me, remember? You walked away when I needed you most!" Her pain became his as the memories came flooding back.  
  
"Kotaryr," he whispered, "I'm sorry. The pain of losing them had been to much. I couldn't deal." His dead father appeared in his mind. His hair had been torn out by the metal claws of the Griffindor, and blood dripped down his face. His mother had been totally obliterated by a charged particle cannon. The next to die were him and Kotaryr. "She's not dead." His eyes widened as he realized what he had to do. "I have to go protect her." He remembered the vision he had of the girl in the black Blade Liger. She wanted him to run but he couldn't abandoned her. He ran to the window and jumped out it. The Liger was waiting patiently.  
  
Jumping into the cockpit, Bit said to the Liger, "Come on, Liger. We've got something to do!" The Liger roared and raced ahead, getting ready to meet the Griffindor head on. 


	8. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters. So don't sue me or anything like that. All I could give you is some wet noodles!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Family Ties  
  
The Liger ran as it had never done before. Energy seemed to dripped from every metallic muscle in its body. Part of this was due to the urgency in Bit's mind. He gave his energy to the Liger, and the Liger took this energy and worked well for its pilot. This team had two bodies, but shared the same mind. No one could change that. The Liger chose him for a pilot, and from then on they were a inseparable team.  
  
Bit thought of the sister he had abandoned so long ago. Courage and pride filled his heart. 'Come on, Liger," Bit urged with his mind. 'We need to get to her before he does. My baby sister is in trouble…'  
  
***********************************************  
  
"So, Jamie, where are we going?" Leena said, trying to make her Gunsniper go a little faster. Leena, Brad, Jamie and Kotaryr were all out in their Zoids, looking for a small town called Rebrus.  
  
"According to my research it's a town south of where we are. Not very big. Only a couple hundred people live there."  
  
"And are you sure that's where she said?" Brad asked.  
  
"Don't question my memory, Brad," Kotaryr said, butting into the conversation. "It's all to vivid in my mind. Rebrus is where I lived." Kotaryr sped up her Blade Liger to its fullest speed.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"It's almost time, Bright Death. Shortly the family will be united again, then torn apart by the death of Bit and Kotaryr." Taro laughed. "Yes, I will show the world that Bit and Kotaryr Cloud weren't at all good at Zoid battling." The Griffindor let out a screech like an eagle's and shook its head. "Closer and closer they come to their deaths, yet they know that they are. What fools!"  
  
On his long range radar it showed Kotaryr's Blade Liger, and Bit's Liger Zero heading straight towards each other. It would take no longer than a half hour for them to meet at the speed they were going. Behind Kotaryr Taro noticed the support she had. A Gunsniper, Raynos, Shadow Fox, and the Hover Cargo, but Bit came alone.  
  
"Their nothing to us," he said, but even as he stood there the memory of killing his parents haunted him, filling him with guilt and pain. "They're the reason Mom and Dad died, not me!" He moved the controls of his Zoid so he could find a nice place to ambush them. They'd never knew what was coming.  
  
Taro sat back and placed his head on the head rest in the cockpit, drawing the power of the zoid into himself.  
  
The Griffindor was a magnificent Zoid, that had found him on that fateful day ten years ago. It was that day he decided to kill his siblings. "You chose me, Bright Death. Not Bit, not Kotaryr, but me! I will show you that I am worthy." 


	9. Grudge from the past/fight for the futur...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters. Don't believe me? Go ask the wet towels and potatoes!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Grudge from the Past/ Battle for the Future  
  
"There's an unidentified zoid up ahead," Jamie said everyone on the ground. "I'm going to go check it out right now."  
  
"Be careful!" Kotaryr said. "We may need you. What lies ahead is very dangerous." Jamie smiled at her.  
  
"Of course I'll be careful, you're talking to Jamie here, not Leena."  
  
"I heard that!" Leena yelled. Jamie laughed.  
  
"I know you did. Well I'll be right back, as soon as I find out about the zoid." Jamie took his Raynos high up into the air, and he flew toward the Zoid. As he got closer a face appeared on the com-link.  
  
"Hiya, Jamie!" Bit said. "Nice to see ya again. Hope you didn't worry to much about me."  
  
"Bit?! Where have you been? Of course we've been worried! You disappeared for almost a week!"  
  
"Sorry, man, Liger took me on an unexpected journey to my home town. I didn't mean to be so long."  
  
"I was right! You did go to Rebrus!" Bit's face appeared confused and he looked at Jamie questioningly.  
  
"How'd you know I went to Rebrus. I never told you anything about my past." Jamie ignored him and flew back into the direction of Kotaryr and the others. When The black Blade Liger appeared under him he did a near nose dive so he would get noticed. Kotaryr's face appeared.  
  
"What was it?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see in a sec. Just keep going." Then secretly to Leena and Brad he said. "Hold back a little. The Zoid was Liger and Bit. They're both fine. I just want them to meet by themselves first. I think they both remember each other."  
  
"Well that makes sense," Brad said. "A little private family reunion."  
  
It appeared as a blaze of white in Kotaryr's vision at first, but as it came closer she could see the graceful tiger-like zoid coming towards her. The Blade Liger seemed eager to go and meet in, though only in combat. Kotaryr was having trouble controlling it. Little did she know her brother was having almost the same problem.  
  
At first Bit thought it could be the Shadow Fox coming toward him, but it didn't make sense that Brad would be coming alone. Then he saw the silver blades of a black Blade Liger coming towards him. The Liger recognized it as the mysterious Zoid that had disappeared, and pushed forward to go fight it.  
  
"Hey, Liger! Hold up!" But he was ignored. "LIGER! STOP!" The two Zoids raced towards each other with the pilots fighting against them. The silver blades flung out and the Blade Liger jumped, while at the same time the Liger Zero began to glow gold, and jumped. They clashed, making metal screech and the Ligers roar.  
  
"BARSHI! STOP!" And as if nothing had happened, the zoid stopped. The Liger Zero stopped too as Bit got control.  
  
Bit was just a grown up version of his childhood self it seemed to Kotaryr. He still looked the same. He stood up in the cockpit of his Liger Zero, with hands on his hips.  
  
Kotaryr was standing much the same, with the same look of pride on her face. Their eyes met and they both knew right away who the other was.  
  
It took a while for either one of them to think of anything to say. Bit was the first to speak.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, little sis," he aid. "It's been a while." Kotaryr smiled sadly.  
  
"I can't say I've thought of you often," she told him. "I haven't thought about anything about our family for quite awhile." There was a painful silence. "Bit, why did you abandoned me?" He didn't answer for a moment.  
  
"Well," he said. "I was six years old, and I had just witnessed the deaths of my parents. I didn't know what to do. You weren't even on my mind. I left until some family picked me up and took care of me. I stayed there, with no memory, until I ran away and became a junk dealer. Life didn't seem so bad when I didn't remember any of it. Since then I've joined the Blitz team, and I've had so much fun. Leena and Jamie and Brad and Doc are all very cool people, and Liger, here, is the best partner one could have."  
  
The brother and sister jumped down from their Zoids and stared face to face.  
  
"I'm sorry I left you. I hope life wasn't too bad for you." Kotaryr smiled warmly.  
  
"I understand," she said. Then her face turned serious. "What about Taro? He still wants us dead." Bit laughed lightheartedly.  
  
"No one can defeat me and my Liger! We're invisible!"  
  
"Don't you mean invincible?" Kotaryr asked. Bit looked confused for a second.  
  
"Uh, yeah! That's what I meant!" Kotaryr laughed at his humor, knowing he had just been joking around with her. "How about," he said, " we catch up with the rest of the team. How did you like them. I hope Leena didn't scare you too much, and I HOPE you didn't steal any of her food. She gets really defensive of her food! Oh! I also love your Blade Liger. It's really a good zoid."  
  
"As is your Liger Zero." She said. "Maybe we should catch up with the rest. I'm tired now, and want to rest somewhere."  
  
**************************************************  
  
He saw them together. Talking, and unsuspecting. He eased the Griffindor forward slowly, not wanting to give himself away. He saw them get into their Ligers. The Black and White zoids contrasted each other perfectly, but soon a golden one of death would come between them.  
  
"Come on, kitties!" He whispered to himself. "Turn your unsuspecting backs, and forget your big brother."  
  
The two Ligers gracefully ran side by side. 'White and Black, brother and sister, they could have been an amazing team,' he thought. 'Too bad they're going to be destroyed in a matter of minutes.' He put the Griffindor into a full out run after them. He wondered how long it would be before they noticed him following. On the shoulders of the Griffindor the two cannons pointed in their direction. He would show them that he was here.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Suddenly The Liger topple over as a bullet hit one of the back legs. Bit yelled out loud as his head bounced around.  
  
"BIT!" Kotaryr yelled. "Are you ok?" But then the Blade Liger was hit by another shot. She went down.  
  
When Bit was able to think clearly again, the Griffindor was already standing over him. The Liger growled loudly. The pilot's appeared. 'He looks like dad,' Bit thought to himself. '…He killed dad.'  
  
"Taro, what do you want with us?" He asked out loud. Taro's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I want your death! You know that, and you've know that! I want to see you scream for mercy. Scream for mercy, Bit… My little brother! SCREAM!!!" Defiantly Bit stood the Liger up. He backed it up, though his face showed no fear.  
  
"Kill me if you want. You will not hear me ask for mercy. Not from a dirty beast like you."  
  
"Careful, Bit," Taro said coldly, "You are my brother. There is a bit of beast in you too."  
  
"I didn't kill my parents, Taro. You did, and now you want to kill off the rest of your family."  
  
Suddenly one of the Cannons on the Griffindor faced backwards and pointed at the Blade Liger, who had tried to get behind him.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Kotaryr. Next to the Liger. Now!" Kotaryr obeyed. Her face appeared next to Bit's in his cockpit. She and Bit looked so much alike. 'They could've been twins if they had the same hair and eye color,' Taro thought.  
  
"Bit, you get me wrong. It wasn't my fault Mother and Father died. It was you two. You and you're way of making me miserable. I was just going to kill you, but they got in my way before I could. I didn't want to kill them… I didn't" Tears filled his eyes as he had a flash back. The Griffindor blew up his mother with the charged particle cannon and killed his father with the swipe of a clawed paw. "I DIDN'T!" He screamed at them. "You two deserve death!" Both Bit and Kotaryr looked surprised at the accusation.  
  
"Taro…" Kotaryr started, but she found there was nothing to say.  
  
"Taro, that was no reason!" Bit yelled. "We didn't do anything on purpose to make you miserable. We were just kids. We weren't capable of thinking things like that."  
  
Growing angry, Taro shot one of the cannons at him. With amazing speed the Liger dodged him.  
  
"You won't find it easy getting my Liger down when he knows you'll be attacking any second. He's not just any Zoid, he's an Ultimate X!"  
  
Taro's heart skipped a beat. "An Ultimate X?! How did you get control of it?"  
  
"He chose me!"  
  
"That doesn't matter," Taro said. "I don't care about the zoid. I want you dead!" Bit laughed hard.  
  
"You won't find that to be easy either!" Privately to Kotaryr Bit said, "Hold him off for a sec. The Hover Cargo is in view now. I have to do something." Kotaryr nodded, fearing that she would be destroyed before he could get back. Bit put the ion boosters on and raced his Liger to the Hover Cargo. "Doc," Bit said, communicating with the Hover Cargo. "Get my Schneider armor ready." There was a pause.  
  
"Ok, Bit. It's nice to hear you're ok."  
  
"Maybe not for long," Bit said.  
  
"Liger Zero, secured on the maintenance deck," doc said. "Switching to Schneider." The screen in Bits cockpit flashed 'Schneider.' Out side mechanical arms took of the Liger's white armor and retreated back. Sets changed and Mechanical arms put on the blades and light orange armor of the Schneider. "Liger Zero, C.A.S complete."  
  
Bit got ready to leave the Hover Cargo again. "GO SCHNEIDER!" He yelled, and the Liger Zero, Schneider was off.  
  
"Please help me, Bit," came the pitiful voice of Kotaryr. She was in trouble. "Bit, please help me. Please." Her voice was so small and frightened. It was then when he realized the voice of the girl he had been hearing before he disappeared had been Kotaryr. His mind had been predicting the future.  
  
"I'm coming, Sis!" He yelled to her.  
  
Bit found Kotaryr running in circles, trying to get away from the rapid fire of the Griffindor. The Blade Liger roared in annoyance, but was unable to do anything about it. Bit shot the Griffindor with the shot cannon. The Griffindor turned its attention to him.  
  
"I see you changed," Taro said. "But that doesn't matter. You're still the same."  
  
"Yeah right, you wish." Both cannons on the Griffindor turned to the Schneider. They shot at him. Like before, Bit avoided them.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" (A/N Oh no! he said damn!) "I'll get you yet!" He totally faced Bit and began using all the ammo he had. Kotaryr used this to her advantage. She mobilized the blades. With a running start, she jumped towards the Griffindor.  
  
"GO, BARSHI!" She screamed. As she landed one of the two cannons fell off. Taro turned the Zoid to her.  
  
"You little bitch!" (A/N now that one's a little more harsh) "I'm going to kill you right now, and I'll make it long and painful." Suddenly the Zoid began to glow gold. "Bright Death," Taro commanded. "Use the Golden Death attack!" The golden glow formed into a huge ball above the Zoid. Then it flew towards Kotaryr. She screamed.  
  
Bit's eyes widened as he saw the attack, that would destroy her, hit. "KOTARYR!!! NO!!!" But he could do nothing about it. He began to cry as he realized he had lost his sister as soon as he had found her again. Taro's cruel face appeared.  
  
"Your turn bitty Bit!" The Griffindor began to glow gold again. Bit turned the Liger around and began to run for his life. The Hover Cargo was his only hope, but it had been backed off to quite a distance when the fight had started.  
  
"Leena, Brad, Jamie! Any one please help me! Kotaryr's gone! I don't want to die!" At those words the Hover Cargo actually moved closer Some how Bit got his Liger inside. He had gotten away from Taro.  
  
Bit fell to his knees on the grounds next to the Liger. "Kotaryr, I'm sorry! I've failed, and now you're gone, and I'm all alone again! It's not fair!" He cried long and hard with nobody there.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Bit looked up and was surprised to see Doc, Brad, Leena and Jamie all standing there. Not wanting to look like a sissy, he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you help us?" Bit asked angrily. "Kotaryr's dead now! Why didn't you help!?!"  
  
"There was nothing we could help you with, besides get killed ourselves, Bit," Doc said. "All our zoids are nothing compared to Liger Zero and Blade Liger." Bit studied each face. Leena was near tears, if she hadn't been crying already. Jamie's eyes were wide and frightened, and it looked as if he could cry any moment. Both Brad and Doc seemed to be uncommonly pale. Bit brushed by them, not wanting to see their faces.  
  
He sat in the kitchen later that day, chewing on a piece of bread. He didn't take anything else, not feeling like dealing with Leena if it was hers.  
  
"Bit Cloud!" He heard Leena yelled. He sighed and put his head on his folded arms.  
  
"I don't want to deal with her," he mumbled to himself. He cried again, not caring if anyone saw.  
  
"Bit!" Leena said. She stormed into the kitchen and stopped when she saw him crying. More softly she said, "Bit, are you ok?" He didn't reply. She walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. He didn't try to move away. Instead he put his arms around her and his head on her shoulders, and he cried more. "It's ok, Bit," she said soothingly.  
  
"No it's not. I could have saved her. I don't know how yet but I could've done something." Leena sighed.  
  
"Don't blame yourself for something that you can't change." Bit sighed and moved away from Leena.  
  
"Well, if I can't change it, I've got to do something." Leena's eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do.  
  
"Don't do it, Bit!"  
  
"I'm going to get revenge."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
So ends this chapter. Dun dun dun! What will happen next. Will Bit die?! Will he win?! Read on to find out. 


	10. Chapter Ten-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Zoids or any of the characters. Don't believe me? Go ask the wet towels and potatoes!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Battle Between Family  
  
Bit's anger seemed to consume every part of him. The Liger, sensing the anger, roared a frightening roar that was meant to challenge any one who had a problem with its partner. As they raced through the desolate tract the Hover Cargo got ready to launch all their Zoids to come to Bit's aid if needed.  
  
"Liger, we're not going to let him get away, are we?" The Liger roared. "That Griffindor thinks it's so great but we can defeat it without any special armor to help, because me and you, Liger, are the best there was, is, and will ever be!" The Liger pushed forward. The partners knew what each wanted, and it was the same thing.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Taro sat next to the dead Blade Liger. Rivers of tears streamed down his face as he stared at the zoid. 'Why,' he thought. 'Why did I do this to my own sister? She didn't do anything to deserve death. I'm the one who killed mom and dad. I'm the one who caused them pain. Yet when ever I'm in that zoid my anger skyrockets and I can't control myself. Every time that Zoid comes near me.' He stood up.  
  
"Kotaryr, if you can hear me in the afterlife, please don't hate me! I have made a big mistake. I love you, and I love Bit. May I pay for the things I have done. Let me pay for it!" He stood up and realized this wouldn't be the last death. He knew he was going to get back in the Griffindor, and he knew that he was going to try and kill his last family member. He would try and kill Bit. "Bit, come and take revenge. I wish to die by your hands. I only pray that your zoid can take it."  
  
The power and evilness of the Griffindor drew him back into the cockpit, where he once again became the evil Taro Cloud.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The two zoids clashed together, unexpectedly. It was the Liger vs. the Griffindor. Some how the Griffindor had snuck up on the Liger but Liger's reflexes were amazing. As the two zoids rolled on the ground the pilots screamed profanities toward each other. Bit managed to get the Liger away from the Griffindor long enough to fire a few shots at him. It seemed to have little effect on the zoid.  
  
"I don't understand why you hate me so much!" yelled Bit. "But I will defeat you!"  
  
"You may try, little brother, but you will never succeed." A charged particle cannon fired up, and it directed towards Bit. It fired and hit directly. Bit's scream could be heard in all the other zoids.  
  
Smoke cleared and the downed Liger Zero seemed almost whole, considering it had just been hit with one of the strongest weapons on planet Zi. In his cockpit, Taro smiled evilly.  
  
"Looks like it's the end for you Bit, but just in case you're not fully dead, I'll finish you off." Taro moved the Griffindor forward. Leena's face showed on the com-link.  
  
"How could you kill your own brother!" She screamed at him with tears running down her cheeks. "And your sister too." She sobbed.  
  
"Silly little girl, I killed them because I…"  
  
"D-don't….think…I'm….finished...yet, Taro." To everyone's surprise the Liger was slowly getting up. It staggered once but remained standing.  
  
"BIT!" Leena yelled in happiness. "You're alive!"  
  
"You bet." Bit's face appeared on the com-link in Taro's cockpit next to Leena's. His face was bleeding from multiple cuts. One crossed across his forehead. A little bit dripped for the corner of his mouth, which wore the same cocky grin as usual. He wiped the blood from his mouth and sent Taro a look of complete resolve. "Liger, and I are not ready to give up because of one measly shot. Right, Liger?" The Liger lifted its head and roared. "LETS GO, LIGER! WE'LL GET HIM!" Liger streaked forward, and his claws began to glow gold. "Strike…Laser…Cla…"  
  
"STOP!" Bit pulled hard on the controls and Liger toppled over at the sound of the voice. Every one looked to see who it was.  
  
Its silver blades were out and prepared for battle. It was badly damaged, and it was obvious. On Bit's com-link a fuzzy picture appeared. Her eyes were wide, and tears stained her cheeks.  
  
"Bit… Oh god, Bit! Run! Leave me. I'll deal with it. Just please run."  
  
"Kotaryr," Bit whispered. "You were dead."  
  
"RUN! Take Leena with you. Just go!" In her voice was something that just couldn't be disobeyed. He turned the Liger and ran away as fast as possible. "You're the only one of the Cloud family left now, Bit. Keep our name alive!"  
  
Any cockiness disappeared as Bit ran. Tears streamed down his face. "Leena! Run!"  
  
"Bit?"  
  
"RUN!" Behind them there was a huge explosion. Bit winced, but kept running. And soon him and Leena met up with the others and went to the Hover Cargo.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The Hover Cargo stood at the spot where the explosion had occurred. There was only a few scraps left of what had been the Griffindor and Bit's brother.  
  
Bit walked around the area and found there was no sign of the black Blade Liger. "That's weird," he said to himself. "She was here. I saw her, Leena saw her… KOTARYR!" He yelled. He heard soft sobbing and went to investigate.  
  
She was bloody all over. Almost nothing was left of her clothing. Her long brown hair was matted to her head. She was kneeled down next to the cockpit of the Griffindor.  
  
"Kotaryr?"  
  
"Bit, he wasn't so bad. It was the zoid taking all his hatred and regrets and making him evil." She looked up at him. "He killed our parents though, and I can never forget that. He knew he needed to die." Bit hugged her closely to him, staining his clothing red.  
  
"He did. Now lets go back inside, and get you cleaned up. Forget about this. Where's the Blade Liger?" Still in his arms, she pointed behind Bit and the Hover Cargo. Bit looked.  
  
The zoids blades were both broken off and the cockpit cover was cracked. "It doesn't work. I killed it." She sobbed. Bit sighed.  
  
"Let's go in. I'm sure we can find some one to come out here and fix it for us." She nodded and wiped her tears away.  
  
"Ok, big brother." Bit took off his shirt and gave it to cover her. Together they walked inside.  
  
********************************************************  
  
This chapter is done! FINALLY! First I had major writers block (don't you hate it when that happens) and then I left my disk at my boyfriends house. It was just a mess!  
  
I hope you like it. There is only a little left of the story. You'll see what happens next when I figure out what's gonna happen next.  
  
Hey, but until then, please check out some of my other stuff. I don't get any reviews for them. :-( 


End file.
